finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ItsaMeJack/Final Destination: Field Trip
This story/novel is about a high school archeology class taking a trip to a builiding being build called the Abraham Building. While going up the elevator one of the students (Jack West) has a vision that a crane will smash into the building multiple times causing it to collapse. He gets his group out of the building and as far away as possible. Then just like his vision, a crane smashes into the building. Characters~ and ages Jack West-'' ''17 -'' The protangonist of the story. He sees the vision of the Abraham Building collapsing. He is very crazy but wise. ''Danielle Camro- 16- ''Jack's best friend. She is smart and pretty funny. ''Robyn Dallie- 16- ''Funny but can be annoying sometimes. ''Shawn Castle- 17-'' Funniest girl at Cunningham High School. Sister of Olivia Castle who died 10 years ago. ''Sam Levon- 16- ''Smartest and most artistic girl in the group. She never leaves home without her glasses. ''Lauren Zeyor- 17- ''Just your avrage high school student. ''Hannah English- 17-'' A fiesty bitch who is extremely funny. She is also a cheerleader. ''Sadie Carter- 16-'' Pretty loud and obnoxious ''Amber Reynolds- 16-'' Shy girl who doesn't really talk much. ''Mark Richards-34-'' The group's teacher/leader. Coolest teacher in the school. '''Premonition Deaths ''Amber Reynolds- ''Crane sent her flying out the window. Fell 13 stories and landed in the street. ''Shawn Castle-'' iPod wrapped around desk leg. When she started to pull herself up, the headphones unplugged and she fell and landed on a parked car. ''Sadie Carter- '' Support beam that she was hanging on to boke and she slid out the window and was impaled by a picket fence that belonged to the house next door. ''Hannah English-'' Desk she was hanging on to started to slide. While running up the slanted floor, the crane came again. She held on for a little while, but she let go and slammed into the building next to the Abraham building. ''Mr. Richards-'' While climbing to the next floor, the crane came again and knocked him off. ''Lauren Zeyor-'' Crushed by a desk that fell through the floor above. ''Sam Levon-'' While crossing the window washing platform to get to the scaffolding, the two wires holding up one side snapped. She held on shortly but then fell to her death. ''Robyn Dallie-'' Fell when the scaffolding tipped to a seventy degree angle. ''Danielle Camro-'' Decapitated by a piece of metal when the scaffolding tipped again. ''Jack West-'' Cable kepping the scaffolding up snapped and he fell and was crushed by the scaffolding. '''''Actual Deaths (not much detail yet...) Amber Reynolds- Head smashed by I-beam at the scne of the building collapse. (Kinda like what happened to Nadia) Extra Information- Shawn was supposed to get hit by a truck when she saw her boyfriend, Craig, making out with Hannah, but Mr. Richards intervened and pushed her out of the way (Putting Shawn at the end of the list.) ,Mr. Richards was hit. Sadie Carter- Right eye impaled by scissors. Hannah English- trampled by football players at the championship game. Mr. Richards- Yep he's alive. He rolls out his Hospital window and falls 8 stories. Lauren Zeyor- Smashes through a shower door and breaks her neck. Sam Levon- Burns alive in a sauna. Robyn Dallie- Crushed by chandelier. Shawn Castle- Smashes through apartment window and falls six stories and lands on car, bounces off and lands on concrete. Just like her sister, Olivia. Extra Information- Jack and Danielle's whereabouts are unknown. Wish me luck on writing this! Please comment, it really helps me improve. Category:Blog posts